Hermione's seventh year
by Questionmark4
Summary: Voldemort is gone, and life goes on. Hermione and Ginny choses to take the last year of hogwarts, but they are not the only ones. Neville, Luna and Dean goes back too, but more unexpected, Malfoy decides to take the last year as well! what will happen?
1. Going back?

**Hey!!** This is my first story, and I hope you like it!:) first of all: the characters are of course J.K. Rowling's, and I own none of them. Second of all: I have chosen to rate it M for safety, since I don't want to insult anyone, and because there will be a little more action later on.

The first chapter is more like an apetiser, so I'll try to upload the Maincourse fast!:D

* * *

Looking over the school grounds, Hermione sighed.

"I'll never tire of seeing this!" she announced, leaning back in the Thestral drawn carriage.

"Me neither! It's so beautiful!" Ginny said, also taking in the sight before her.

It was the end of summer, after Harry had defeated Voldemort. The after math after Voldemort had almost gained control, had been trying on many accounts. But the happiness from never having to worry about Voldemort again had made everything a hole lot easier.

Most of the summer had been all about catching the last deatheathers, and finding new people to fill in the places of war casualties.

That was the only thing that over shaded the happiness, the death of several loved ones. Hermione herself hadn't lost any family members, and her parents had come back safe and sound and gotten their memories back. But she still felt the sorrow. The loss of the dear trouble making Fred, of Tonks and Lupin. Of Dumbledore.

And many many more.

But life had continued, demanding her to make a decision about her future.

Should she go back too school, and do the last year? Or should she do as Ron and Harry, and just get a job and leave the chapter unfinished?

Ginny had chosen to redo her last years, and get her exams. And that was exactly what Hermione wanted as well. But there was a lot to consider.

Ron had FINALLY realized and admitted that he loved her. She had been waiting for that some time now, and what if there newly founded relationship couldn't stand a hole year apart?

She also had to think about the fact that Harry and Ron would start their "Grownup" lives without her, it she went back to school. They would be a hole year ahead of her, and would already have found out about all the things about their carriers and stuff, when she is about to start figuring out. Well, Harry would at least. Ron might not be to far ahead of her, but she would still miss a great deal of their lives.

With all these thoughts in Hermione's head, she had almost convinced herself, that she would stay and just forget about her seventh year at Hogwarts, when Harry told her something that chanced everything.

-

"_Hermione?" Harry knocked on her door and waited till she opened it._

"_What is it Harry?" Hermione said, after opening her door._

"_Do you mind, I mean, could we talk for a bit?" the anxious tone in Harry's voice, and the way he kept shifting his feet, made Hermione nervous._

"_What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, after stepping a way from the door and letting him in._

"_Well, there isn't really anything wrong. It's just, I was wondering if you had thought about going back to school?" Harry said, now looking at her with his Icandothis-face._

_Hermione hesitated a little. Would he be sad to now that she had thought about leaving them? She decided to tell him the truth. Harry could handle it, and he would appreciate her being honest._

"_Yes, you know, I actually have. But I have decided that I wont go." there. Now she'd said it. Her final decision. But why then, didn't it feel all that good?_

"_Hermione, tell me the truth. Is that really what you want? You don't have to worry about me and Ron, we'll be fine. But I know you've always really wanted to pass all you're years at Hogwarts with flying colors. And it must be really hard for you to think about not finishing the final year. Am I right? Of course, if I'm dead wring, you can just say so and I'll leave you alone. But I don't think I am." With a crooked half-smile Harry finished his, obviously rehearsed speech and waited for Hermione to answer._

_The first thing that came to Hermione's mind was a childish '_When did he get so smart?_' But thinking it through, Hermione knew that he was completely right '_Well except, form part about him and Ron being able to take care of them selves. When had they ever been able to do that?_'_

"_But Harry, I'll be gone for a whole year, you and Ron will have moved on with you're new lives before I'm through school. And what if there then isn't room for me anymore?" Hermione answered quietly._

"_Hermione! Don't be silly! There will always be room for you in our lives!" Harry said trying to comfort her. "You know I would have considered going back too, if it wasn't because of.. well, Dumbledore not being there." the sudden sadness in Harry's eyes made Hermione jump over and throw her arms around him._

"_Oh Harry! I'm sorry! I know you miss him even more than the rest of us!, I shouldn't be sitting here and just keep on blabbing stupidly. I'm so sorry!"_

"_No Hermione. It's not your fault at all!" Harry said, hugging Hermione back. "It's my own damn fault for dragging this out." pulling away from her so they were an arms length from each other, he smiled at her, trying to look less sad._

"_Now back to my point!" Harry said, looking at her, making sure he had her full attention. "Good. Now, my point is, that if you want to go back and take the last year, I'm all for it! I think it's a great idea! That's what I would have wanted..." at the end his eyes started to water over. Just a bit, and only in less than a second before he got control of him self. But Hermione had seen it. After that she really didn't have an option no more, and she found that she was far happier with this decision than the last one._

"_Okay, that's what I'm gonna do then! I'm going to finish my education. I'm going back!"_

_-_

So that's how she ended here, on her way back to Hogwarts, one last time.

They shared a wagon together as always, she, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, and this year Dean had joined them. They too had decided to go back to Hogwarts and finish their last year.

"It'll be different though..." Neville said quietly.

Hermione, who had been lost in thought, was a little confused at first, before she remembered what they had been talking about.

"yeah.. especially without Dumbledore. Or Snape..." Ginny said, frowning slightly as she mentioned Snape. Though Harry had later told Ginny what he had seen in Snape's memories, she still disliked her former potion teacher.

"Well now that Voldemort is gone, it's bound to get a lot more relaxing." Hermione said to get their thoughts away from sad memories.

"Perhaps. Hopefully we won't have any trouble with the rising numbers of Dizzytoblers!"

Knowing Luna they all let it slide, and tried not to wonder what Dizzytoblers was.

"I don't know about you guys", Hermione continued, "but I'm a little exited to find out who our new teachers will be!"

"Me too!" Ginny replied, "I hope professor McGonagall is going to keep teaching transfiguration, even though she has become headmaster!"

Everyone in the carriage nodded in agreement. No one could think of a better teacher than Professor McGonagall.

Silence settled over the group. All lost in their own thoughts.

Even though it felt weird for Hermione not having Ron and Harry by her side, she was still confident that she had made the right decision about coming here. Smiling she sad there, enjoying the fresh wind, and the familiar movement of the carriage, while it carried her closer and closer to Hogwarts.


	2. Unexpected company

**Small note:** as I see it, all the main characters in my fanfic returns as seven years, even Ginny. I'll explain why I think they ought to, but if you disagree, feel free to review about it :)

- Well Hermione, Dean and Luna obviously returns as seventh years, because it is the year they are missing.

- Since Neville ended up spending most of his seventh year in the room of requirement, he could come back to redo the year, and it would seem likely that his stern Grandmother would want him to finish school.

- Ginny is harder to explain, cause she was absent from a big part of her sixth year as well as Neville was from his seventh year, but since Ginny is who she is, she seams like the person who would follow her friends, in stead of redoing her sixth year.

**Again – **I do not own anything from the "Harry Potter" world.

* * *

When Hermione Went in to the Great Hall, she couldn't help it. Impulsively she reached for her wand, grasping it tightly. The memories of the resent battle was still fresh, and the irrational lump of fear that had appeared in her stomach wouldn't listen to reason. The battle had ended. She knew that. Turning her attention to the people around her, she saw others reacting as she had, jumping a little and getting a nervous twitch in their face. A few got tears in their eyes and some hugged themselves, as if they had been hit by a sudden cold draft. But off course they would. Many had been fighting in the battle, and they had their own bad memories of the place.

The Hall had miraculously been repaired, with only few signs left of the battle, and only those who new of the battle would be able to see the connection between it. No one who didn't know of the battle, would think that the lesser number of medieval armours, was because they had been destroyed by stray shots of magic. And no one would say that the few broken stones wasn't broken because of old age and use, but because of a fierce battle. Only the resistant soothstaines on the walls and floor led one to think of duelling. But wasn't that appropriate? Shouldn't people be able to know of the fight, just by taking a glance around? '_Would I have noticed the changes, if I hadn't been fighting here that night?'_ Hermione thought, and smoothed a frown ,that had creased her forehead deeper and deeper while she had been overviewing the Great Hall. Pushing the matter aside in her mind,_ 'no use thinking about philosophical questions now'_, Hermione willed herself too look at ease and continued forward.

Noticing a few glances her way, she unconsciously touched the new badge that adorned her school uniform. When she had informed professor McGonagall of her decision to come back for her seventh year, she had been surprised by being appointed Head Girl. None but Hermione had been surprised by that though, and everyone had congratulated her, telling her how much she deserved it. So this year she had switched her prefect badge out with her new Head Girl badge, and every now and then, she found herself touching it in and almost stroke like manner. It was like a dream come true for her. Now she only had to get perfect grades, and she could die Happy!... or, well, not seriously. But she would have accomplished everything she had dreamed of, and be completely ready to start her new life after school.

Sitting down next to Ginny, she stretched, making herself as tall as possible, as she looked around at the other tables, trying to find someone with a badge similar to hers. It bugged her that she didn't know who the other Head Boy or Girl was. At the train, where the Students Heads are supposed to instruct new prefects and such, she had been the only one there (other than the prefects off course). She knew she wasn't the only one, because McGonagall had informed her in her letter, that there where two student Heads this year, and that the professor hoped they would be able to cooperate, since she intended to give them more responsibilities than the Head Boys and/or Girls usually have. Hermione therefore, because of the last part, thought it rather important to know who the other person was.

"Who are you looking for? Hermione?"

Hermione looked down and saw the others looking at her curiously. She let herself drop down on the bench and sit more comfortably before she answered. "I was just trying to find the other Head Boy or Girl."

"Oh. You didn't see him or her on the train?" Dean asked.

"No Dean, don't you remember? She told us that when came back to us, after the meeting." Ginny said, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Sorry Hermione," he gave Hermione an apologizing smile "Must have been when Luna distracted me with something in the Quibbler" His gaze shifted over to the Ravenclaw table.

"That's okay. I just wish I knew who the person is. But I can't see anyone else wearing the badge". Hermione's hand lifted to touch the badge, before she realised it, and firmly placed her hand on the table.

"Don't worry Hermione. You'll find out soon enough. Didn't Professor McGonagall say, in the letter I mean, that she would inform the two of you of the extra responsibilities you were getting, already tomorrow? " Neville asked.

"Yes. In her office, after the sixth period" Hermione rattled out, having memorized it just to be sure she wouldn't forget.

"Then stop worrying about it. You'll know soon enough." Ginny replied.

"Who says I'm worrying about it?" Hermione said, not sounding very convincing. "I'd just really like to know, that's all", she tried, but her voice betrayed her and came out a little squeaky.

And of course Ginny didn't buy it. _Bugger.._

"Okay, if you say so. Hey, look who's back as potions teacher!" Ginny said, changing the subject. "I'd hoped for a new teacher. Even though he likes me."

Following the directions of Ginny's attention, they all turned to look at professor Slughorn, sitting comfortably in his chair.

"Me too. But it could probably be worse though." Hermione said, looking down the row of professors. The woman sitting on the Transfiguration teacher's chair looked stern, almost like a younger wannabe–professor McGonagall.

"Damn. Looks like McGonagall won't be teaching Transfiguration anymore", Dean said, looking like he had just swallowed something sour.

"'Guess so"

Then the big Entrance doors opened, and the first years , lead by professor Sprout, poured in. And the sorting ceremony began.

* * *

"Oh god I'm stuffed!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing herself on her bed.

The feast was over, and they could finally go to bed.

"I know!" Hermione agreed, as she sat down on her own bed. "I'm sure that Ron is virtually dying of envy at the burrows, knowing the way he is usually stuffing himself at the feast". Smiling mischievously to Ginny, they both started to giggle.

"Yeah! That would be just like him!" Ginny said after having recovered from her giggling fit. "He's probably torturing Harry with all his complaining." Ginny smiled, with a dreaming look in her eyes. Then the dreaming gaze turned into sadness. "God, I can't believe we aren't going to see them before Christmas!"

"I know." Hermione said. "I haven't been apart from them that long ever really, since I met them. You're lucky though. I'm sure Harry will write you loads of letters. But Ron isn't exactly the letter writing type.." Hermione could feel her eyes watering, but hurried to calm herself. '_No point being the over emotional crying girlfriend. It'll be fine. We'll just be even happier when we see each other at Christmas!'_

"No, he isn't really.." Ginny continued, not having noticed her short 'breakdown' "But I bet Harry will help him remember to write you, if he should forget."Ginny said smiling at her.

"I guess" Hermione said, smiling back.

* * *

"Since it's your first day, why don't we end class early?" The students cheered happily, and stormed out the door, moving fast in case professor McBeth, the new transfiguration teacher, should change her mind.

Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and started walking towards the Headmaster's office. They had just had their sixth period, and even though they had gotten of early, she decided to go to the meeting directly anyway. '_Nothing wrong with being early',_ Hermione thought as she turned the corner and arrived at the hall where the office lay. Seeing the door with the gargoyles watching the entrance, Hermione decided that being too early wasn't the best thing either, so she sad down on a stone bench a short distance from the office door. Letting herself relax, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. '_It's good to be back'_ she thought, remembering the way she had felt when she had sat down to her first class, taking out her pen and paper to take notes, listening to a teacher for the first time in over a year. The feeling had gotten stronger during the day, and she recognised it as the pure joy she had always felt when studying, or investigating something, the last being done mostly with Ron and Harry. Taking a deep breath, and enjoying the walls soothing coolness, she realised she had missed more than just studying. She had missed the school itself. She had always felt completely safe here. Just like she felt completely safe with Ron.

_'WOW! Where did that thought come from? That was a bit of a leap in subjects!? I'm not comparing my feelings for Ron with my feelings for the school?! My nerves must be getting to me.'_

"You know, that's probably not the best place to sleep".

Hermione bolted upright, opening her eyes in shock. '_SHIT! I didn't here anyone coming!'_ Having been deeply lost in thought, the sudden voice had frightened the hell out of her.

"Bloody Hell! You scared me!" looking at the person who's voice had awakened her, she got an, if possible, even bigger shock.

Before her stood a tall and lean-build boy, with his white blond hair hanging unnaturally lose, but with his mouth shaped in a far too familiar smirk.

"Woops, sorry. Didn't mean to though.." Draco Malfoy said, not bothering the slightest to hide his smug smile._ 'Sure you didn't, Git!'_ Hermione glared at him evilly.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Wouldn't have thought you'd have the courage to show your face here again." She couldn't believe he was here. Looking at him, her eyes caught the slight light reflection from something on his clothes. Looking directly at it, she gasped.

"You got to be kidding me!" Hermione yelled in surprise. On the badge, placed on the right side of his chestcase, the words "HEAD BOY" was written. "No way! You can't be the other student Head!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Granger," Malfoy said, not the least bit sorry, and his smirk telling her that he was mocking her. She promised herself she would make him pay for that later.

She couldn't believe that she had to put up with him for a hole year. The thought that he too would return to Hogwarts hadn't even crossed her mind. And not only that, she'd also have to spend lots of time with him, being Head Girl and Boy and all.

"I can't believe McGonagall would make a jerk like you Head Boy! She must have bumped her head or something." crossing her arms and letting her anger show on her face. _'Being Head Girl was supposed to be a fun experience for me, not the shitty task it's going to be when He's involved.'_

"Ha!, that's funny Granger." Malfoy said, still smirking. "But here I am. Seems to me that your beliefs are wrong" Something shifted in his eyes, increasing the intensity. It seemed that his eyes was trying to tell her something, but all the while, his mouth told her something else, smirking as ever, and she simply had to wipe it of.

"You know Malfoy, I think that resent events has showed who's beliefs are the wrong ones, don't you agree?" smiling sweetly, she watched how the smirk was replaced by a tight line, twitching in the end.

Keeping a sneer back, he got control over himself.

"Lovely Granger. Must say I'm impressed." the smirk returned, but his eyes looked as though they were trying to burn here to cinders. "That remark was almost a Slytherin worthy"

"Why, then it most have been a good one, knowing the lowlifes in Slytherin"

The twitch returned, but before he could retaliate, professor McGonagall came around the corner and stopped in surprise at seeing them already there.

"My my. Students that show up not only on time, but even a little early. Well if that is not a proof of choosing the right Head Boy and Girl, I don't know what would be. Please, follow me up into my office, and I'll tell you about your new duties."


End file.
